


Metaphorical Reality

by Dain



Series: Femslash February 2018 [21]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Autistic Character, F/F, Post-Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: Bill chooses to stay as she is.





	Metaphorical Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21: Games

Bill chooses to stay as she is.

She plays around a bit, practices making herself into different shapes with Heather, but she always returns to the shape she had before. She keeps all her quirks, the way her body doesn’t always behave the way she thinks it’s meant to, the way she sometimes stumbles over words, the way she smiles without realizing it. These are things that often irritated her before, but now she’s afraid that if she lets go of any of them she’ll cease being herself.

She remembers what Heather was like when she first changed. She doesn’t want that to happen to her.

Heather is more loose with her form, especially while they’re in space. Bill thinks it’s weird that space doesn’t feel weird - it almost killed her once, after all - and they don’t seem to move so much as exist in sequential states through space and time, but she gets used to it quickly. She gets used to Heather usually not looking human, too, though that takes more time.

Bill figures out pretty quickly that this new existence - whatever it is - is largely ruled by metaphor. When she speaks, there’s no air to carry her voice and no ears to receive it, and yet Heather understands perfectly. There’s probably something going on behind the scenes that makes it all happen, but because Bill means to communicate, she communicates.

Somehow all of this makes romance easier.

Bill likes dating. She likes spending time with women she’s interested in, she likes that special little fuzzy feeling she gets when she can call someone her girlfriend. But more often than not she’d felt like she was on a different wavelength than her dates, like something between them just wasn’t clicking.

She’d felt like that a bit with Heather the few times they’d talked before all of the alien stuff started happening, but being removed from human limitations - and therefore human expectations - makes everything go more smoothly. She finds that when her girlfriend looks more or less like a slime mold she’s less self-conscious about flapping her arms in excitement, and all Heather does in response is mingle her own joy with Bill’s.

It’s weird, but Bill thinks she hasn’t felt so much like herself…ever, maybe. Somehow becoming sentient space goop has helped her feel more real, more human, more _right_ than ever before, and whatever the future may hold, right now she’s pretty much okay with that.


End file.
